Vivid
by inhuman grace
Summary: An unnexpected event happens, in which Bella is the victim. She heals physically, but not emotionally or mentally. Who will heal the rest of her?
1. Prologue

_This is the newest story I have thought of. This is for people that like Mike x_ _Bella or people who want a change from Edward x Bella stories. I personally am not a big fan, but I get bored of the Edward and Bella story. Therefore, this is for people who need a change in the pairings._

_Also, I have not found a good story with this pairing, so I decided to make my own._

_**This is post Twilight. Do not think this is after Eclipse or New Moon. **_

_My reason for making it so early in the series is because many stories are at the time of New Moon and after, and I wanted to do it before those books. _

_I need reviews on whether or not it is good. If I do not get any, I will stop because I will not waste my time trying to type a story no one enjoys when I have other stories I need to update. So please review if you like. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Do not own it.

* * *

_

Prologue: Beautiful Melancholy

_**Summer Of 2006, Before Senior Year**_

_Drop dead, stupid bitch, _was the first thought in my head as I woke up. My next thought was _"what the hell?"_

I mainly thought this because of a dream I was having. I think I was dreaming of fighting a hose and it kept spraying me while I tried to fighting it down. I ended slipping in mud and that is when I woke and thought those words. It was a very strange dream.

I sniffed the air and smelt Edward's familiar scent. I smelt that scent I knew he was next to me, holding me in his arms.

"Hey, handsome," I whispered in his ear.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered back, smiling.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked my voice full of curiosity.

"Well _you _are going to stay at home with Alice, while _I_ go to hunt," he said.

I pouted at him as I sat up. "But I wanted to spend my day with you."

He smiled at my feeble attempt to change his mind. "I promise we'll spend all day tomorrow together."

I kept pouting until he sat up and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I gasped and fought back the instinct to jump his bones. He pulled back quickly and grinned.

I scowled at him, still wanting to kiss him more.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! Where are you?" I heard a musical voice scream out. I shrieked in horror and fell off the bed. When I landed on the ground, I groaned in pain, but ignored the fresh bruise on my thigh. I crawled under the bed, which was shaking slightly because of Edward's laughter. I held my breath for some moments so Alice could not hear me.

I heard my door make a slight noise as it opened. That was all I heard except for Edward's quiet laughter.

"I know you're in here Isabella. Do not make me come in get you," she threatened. I sighed and got out from under the bed. Alice's tinkling laughter rang out as she took in my disheveled appearance. My pajama bottoms were dusty and covered with dirt. My hair was sticking up in places and full of dust bunnies. My top was very dirty. I really need to clean under there.

"I need a shower," I mumbled. I bustled around grabbing my toiletries and a towel.

Before I left for the bathroom, Edward stood up off the bed and gave me a kiss on my cheek, one of the only places that were clean. He bid me goodbye and left out of the window.

At the bathroom, I took a long shower. I scrubbed off all of the dirt and washed my hair until it squeaked. When I was finally satisfied, I turned off the water and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room.

There I dressed in some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt after putting on undergarments. Alice bustled in just as I put on my shirt.

"Okay, Bella, what do you want to so today?" she asked.

I stared at her. I knew she wanted to shop, but she wanted me to say I wanted to do it. I decided to make her happy just once, even if it kills me. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you!" she squealed and hugged me.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Though I have a condition," I said.

She let me go and pulled back, her smile falling. "What are those conditions?"

"You can only buy me the clothes I like except for two items of your choosing."

Her grin came back. "Deal."

"Okay deal."

--------------------------

"Alice, the mall is going to close soon. We need to leave," I begged.

Alice kept shopping, very oblivious to the security guard stalking us. I kept glancing at him. He rather creeped me out because of the lusty way he kept looking at Alice.

"Alice, can we leave now?" I asked after a few minutes. I tugged on her sleeve to make her listen. She looked at my tired expression and finally decided I had enough.

When we finally left, I swore the security guard was staring at me with hate. He came after Alice and tried to get her number, but she refused. Then he made a feeble attempt to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin. I swore I heard a cracking sound. Alice pulled me out of the mall without a word. I gaped at her fierce expression until we came to a stop at her car.

Her face twitched and she began to laugh. I ogled as she laughed.

"Oh god, that was funny. I swear I heard his nuts break. I guess he learned the lesson of never trying to force his will on a woman again. Good thing I did that to him because he was planning of raping a teenaged girl that lives next door to him," she said, her voice starting cheerful, and then becoming morbid at the end.

I stared at her still. I had thought that what she did was far overboard, now I think she should have done worse to him. "Wow, I don't ever want to have your power," I said.

She suddenly smiled wickedly. "There are some advantages, like how Jasper is planning to surprise me tomorrow in bed, where we are going-"

"No please, do not continue. I do not want to be scarred for life." I stared at her in horror as she gave me a Cheshire grin.

I turned around and got into the car.

The ride home was uneventful. Alice kept turning to me and raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Every time I groaned in revulsion.

Finally we got home, and I stumbled out of the car. Inside my house Alice, the evil, perverted vampire, made me try on all of the clothes she got me. Mostly she said they looked great, while I thought I looked strange.

Charlie called home to say he wouldn't come home until the next morning because of some mysterious attacks happening in the woods.

Alice made me sleep soon after that phone call, so Edward would not find me tired. I had a dreamless sleep that night.

--------------------------

I felt Edward crawl in at night. He was dry sobbing next to me.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "What is wrong?"

He looked up at me with the most beautiful melancholy in his eyes. "Isabella, I'm sorry."

I stared at him, perplexed. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He stared me and leaned to kiss me softly. I felt as time was running out for something.

He pulled away and kissed my neck. He let me go for a moment, then he brought down his hand heavily on my head.

It felt like a rock hitting it. I felt myself begin to bleed. I fell back on my bed and fainted at the smell of so much blood.

The last thing I saw was Edward's exquisitely sad eyes. I know they are going to haunt me forever.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, here's chapter 1 of Vivid. This ends in a cliffy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own it._

Chapter 1: They All Hate Me

I sat up quickly, making my head explode in pain. I groaned and lay down again. I touched my head, which still hurt. There were bandages around it.

"Isabella, you're awake!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned around and saw Charlie.

"Yes, I am," I said automatically. I stared at him, blinking my eyes, not quite understanding what was happening.

"Why am I here?" I asked, emotionless.

"I believe you feel down the stairs, while sleepwalking. I found you on the floor, bleeding from your forehead, and called the ambulance. Dr. Cullen diagnosed you with a concussion and several bruises on you body."

"Oh," I said, not quite surprised at all. Edward probably had moved my unconscious body to the bottom of the steps to make it seem like an accident. Yet, under all the anger I felt for him now, I couldn't out any blame on him, so I decided to act. I began by I turning away from Charlie and beginning to cry silently.

He saw my body move with a sob and went around the bed. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"I really wasn't sleep-walking. Edward called me at night and told me he was going to leave for Illinois," I said, lying about everything. "I wanted to say goodbye, so I went down the stairs and tripped and fell."

I began crying a bit harder now. "He left without saying goodbye."

Charlie hugged me somewhat awkwardly, having n o experience of his daughter ever crying. He made a shushing sound and whispered that it was going to be okay. For the first time in my life, I truly felt like another person that was not my mom, although Edward would have counted, loved me but he does not love me anymore.

"I'm sure he'll call later," he said, after my tears subdued.

I nodded, knowing it was never going to happen. He was never going to call.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

_**Senior year: Early September**_

Life went on eventually. I became extremely depressed after what had happened with Edward. I also became hard and somewhat cold to everyone except Charlie. I had finally begun to become warmer with my father. He became my hero, my role model, and my savior. I think that without Charlie there in my life, I would have probably killed myself a long time ago.

I began to become very studious, too. My schoolwork became so perfect, that I was now in match with the Cullens. The Cullens still lived in Forks, except for one of them. I also became cold with them after what had happened to me. If Edward did what he did, who could say that the other Cullens would not do the same?

These days I was always alone except for when Charlie was around. I became suicidal then. I had to keep myself busy or I truly would finish the job that Edward had started. I would finally meet my end, and it would not be pretty.

The others at school did not care about my change, except for Mike and Angela. All the rest of the people hated my guts or did not really care about me. I believe some of them were only nice to me before was because they wanted to become friends with the Cullens.

Mike and Angela, on the other hand, still cared which was nice of them. They asked daily about how I was doing, although Mike seemed to have more interest than Angela did, although he has not tried anything with me. Even if he had, I probably would have not accepted.

They were the only ones I would count as friends.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Hey, Bella!" I heard someone call out.

I turned around on the wet asphalt, accidentally slipping on it. The person behind me caught me by the waist. "Hey, Mike," I said breathlessly. Mike grinned and helped me stand up.

"I wanted to ask if you would come to my beach party tomorrow. So, would you?" he asked, hope lacing in his words.

I could not upset such a face, so I accepted. He grinned again. Then he began to tell me instructions how to get there and asked me to please drive myself there because there was not enough space in the other cars. I suspected that the he was saying to drive by myself so I would not get anyone else in the cars they were driving mad, but he seemed like he was telling the truth. I waved at him goodbye and walked to my truck.

The next day, since yesterday was Friday, I began to get ready for Mike's party. I put on some vintage faded jeans and a plain black fitted t-shirt after taking a shower. I put some shoes on and grabbed a jacket on my way out the door. I got inside my truck and drove to the beach where the party held.

In about half an hour, I got there. Mike was in the parking lot, so he went to greet me when I arrived.

He smiled then said, "Hello, I see you got here with no trouble."

I nodded and smiled back. "Oh, come on, it was in the same place as last year's. It wasn't that hard," I teased.

"It was. Lauren was driving one of the cars and she got lost."

I smiled again and began walking along side Mike to the beach. "You know, last year I almost didn't come because of Edward."

Mike tensed up immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I was glad I did because I saw Jacob again."

Mike still was very rigid. "Was the boy you were flirting with last time?"

I laughed, causing Mike to turn to me in confusion. "I only flirted with him because he wouldn't tell me a story I wanted to hear. I practically had to pry it from him."

He seemed to loosen up at this. "He was too young for you wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was fifteen last year. About two years younger than me."

"When is your birthday?"

"It's on September thirteen," I replied.

He rounded at me. "So wait, your birthday is on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'm finally going to be eighteen."

"Then we need to throw you a birthday party!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head at his idea. "I don't think so. The only ones who'd go are probably you, Angela and dad."

He stared at me as if I was insane. "But everyone likes you. They'd all go."

I stopped walking and laughed bitterly at his statement. "Mike, everyone doesn't like me, that is if they don't hate me. They're only nice to me if you're near me because they don't want to get _you _angry."

His face rapidly became angry. "Why should they hate you? You haven't done anything to them."

"Well other than that I got Edward when I was the new girl, you liked me and Jessica resented me for that. I also became closer to the Cullens than anyone else had, which sparked up more hate and resentment. Some guys liked me, so the girls hated me for that too."

He gaped at me, and then he regained his composure. "So those are the pitiful reasons of why they hate you?" I nodded. "Well those are stupid reasons for them to hate you."

He turned around and began walking again. I followed him, helplessly.

We finally got to the bonfire and sat on some logs next to each other. I noticed some La Push kids were sitting next to the bonfire just like last time. I scanned them and saw that Jacob was among them.

He seemed taller and manlier than last time I had seen him. His hair was long and very sleek. His face lost its roundness and became sharper in the angles. His cheekbones were sharper and his lips were more full/

He met my eyes and smiled. He waved once, and then turned back to his conversation.

I turned to Mike and saw him staring at me. I felt my face flush and I turned back to the fire. I still felt his eyes on me.

I sighed, and turned to him again. "Yes, Mike?"

He got a devilish glint in his eyes. "Want to go play with Lauren and the others over at the tables?"

I stared at him suspiciously. "What are they playing?"

He smiled wickedly. "I won't tell you unless you accept. Even then, we have to get there before you get to know."

I glared at him, willing myself not to fall for his trickery, but my curiosity beat me. "Fine, I'll play."

He grinned and stood up. He helped me up and we were off to the tables.

At the tables, Lauren held a bottle in her hand. I realized in horror what this meant.

I halted and turned in anger to Mike. "We're playing spin the bottle."

He grinned and latched on to my wrist, knowing my next move. "No we're not."

"Yes, we are. She's holding a bottle in her hand."

"No, we're not. We're actually playing seven minutes in heaven."

_Well, crap! _I thought.


End file.
